broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Megacockter
The Megacockter is a boss in Broforce exclusive the City theme with two phases: * After the player gets into the second floor of the building, a cutscene initiates as Megacockter drops from the sky, reveals it's nose Minigun, and then starts firing a rapid stream of bullets, decimating the building. It is invincible at this stage, and the player must outrun the Megacockter's bullets by climbing up the building that is also populated by the mooks. * Once the player gets on the Zipline at the top of the first building, the Megacockter starts to hover above the buildings. It stops for a while to open it's rear bay, then bombs began pouring out. Megacockter then begins Slowly flying forward. The only way to damage it is to attack those heads-up propane tanks, so they will ignite and fly upwards, colliding with the fuselage, dealing damage. This boss appears at the end of area 7. Trivia * The name "Megacockter" and the phrase "Suck my chaingun, bros"(Previous phrase) are puns on the phallic looking name giving main weapon of this chopper. * This boss is one of the few which can't be damaged in it's first phase, like the Terrorkrawler. ** However, Terrokrawler has multiple variations, whist Megacockter does not, but due to it's very narrow range of vulnerability, they are the same in functionality as there's no way to damage the Megacockter in the first stage. * Upon impact by the first tank, the Megacocker will severely deform and the screen will be in slow-motion for a while. The screen also remains in slow-motion after it has been defeated. * During the scroll down the wall of booty at the end if the game, it's chaingun is seen severed and severely deformed, implying that it crashed violently after it's defeat. ** In fact, the main gun was so damaged to the extent, the barrels are bent and the bullet feed was violently ripped from the barrels. * The Megacockter bears a lot of reminiscence to the Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion. In particular the main fuselage is strikingly similar. But there are a lot of differences too: ** CH-53 is usually used for transport purposes, and does not have many weapons. ** Despite having tandem rotors, it still has a tail boom as well as a tail rotor that is not found on tandem rotor helicopters. However it's very short compared to typical helicopters. ** The side fuel tanks are replaced by cannons that fires out sticky bombs (does not shoot bombs in current version). ** Configuration has been changed drastically. The cockpit os moved up to reserve place for the Minigun, the intakes are much larger and are as half tall as the fuselage, the tail gates have two panels instead of one. ** The CH-53 is never used for bombing and even if it does, the bay won't have THAT much space for carpet bombing. * Like all other helicopters, jumping on it's rotor blades can kill. ** However, in the campaign, you usually won't be able to do so. * If the player ascends too fast on the first stage, the Megacockter will also dramatically ascend in order to catch up, which prevents an easy victory. * It does not seem to have an operator. * If the player manages to get below the second floor during the Megacockter's introduction cutscene, they will be killed once the cutscene ends, despite taken no damage at all. This may be done to prevent dodging the Minigun. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Vehicles Category:Enemies with Friendly Fire